Love, Actually
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Rory is in New York. Jess is in California, when the holidays bring them together will they continue their relationship where they left off? Meanwhile, with Lorelai and Luke both out of their relationships, will the Java Junkies find true love?


**Title: **_Love, Actually_

**Chapter One**: Prologue: From New York, to Connecticut and California

**Summary**: _Rory is in New York. Jess is in California, when the holidays bring them together will they continue their relationship where they left off? Meanwhile, Nicole breaks up with Luke, and Digger breaks up with Lorelai, will the Java Junkies find love through their heartbreak?_

**Author's Note**: This isn't based on the movie, Love Actually. It's just using the title; the idea is from my little brain. `=) I'll try to update as soon as possible, whenever I post the first chapter. It takes a while though… ENJOY!

--

"That'll be $1.50." The cashier repeated to Rory Gilmore, who finally got back to reality. She smiled gave the cashier her money and grabbed her coffee. She walked out of the café and into the crowed streets of New York. She checked her watch, 10:00. She had two hours of exploring before her mother came for lunch. She walked up the street and found herself looking through the glass and into a little boutique that was only open during the holidays. The sign had read "**_PERFECT HOLIDAY GIFTS_**" in bright vibrant colors of red, green, and gold. It was so tempting to go in, so Rory did. She opened the door and looked around. The first thing that she noticed was the stock of books that were buried in the back, she walked there and she saw that there were over a hundred first editions books that were displayed there. She picked up an old book and blew off the dust out of it, _Pride and Prejudice_. She smiled and carried it with her; she found some bookmarks and took them as well. 

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked when she got to the cash register. Rory shook her head no and smiled. 

--

Lorelai Gilmore was running late. She looked at the clock in her car, 10:30. The traffic was horrible, there was an accident a few miles down, and there was no way to be able to get there on time. She had tried to call Rory but no one was answering her phone, Lorelai assumed that she was out; after all she lived in Manhattan, the heart of New York. She looked up, the traffic was moving. She smiled. At lease there was a little progress happening on the roads. 

She turned on the radio; Christmas music was all to be heard. It was only a few weeks away and already the city was hustling to get ready. 

"And now," the announcer began, "another holiday favorite, Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas Is You_"

Pretty soon the car was filled with the sound of Mariah Carey's voice. She looked out the window and thought about the plans that awaited her later that evening. Jason had planned another date for them. They had been seeing each other for a year now, and it seemed that they were going to be together forever.

She smiled at the thought. 

--

Jess Mariano wandered off into the boardwalk; he was on his way to yet another bookstore. It seemed that there could never be enough to go to everyday. Of course Jimmy couldn't really tell where Jess got his passion of reading, seeing that he hated to read and he assumed that Liz didn't read much either. His hands were buried in his pockets, Jimmy had mentioned going to Stars Hollow for the holidays, spending time with Luke, but he knew that all Jimmy wanted was for Jess to be in Connecticut and for him to be in California, the way it was all along. He had so many regrets about coming here, but he never really thought about going back to his old life, it was far much too complicated over there. The only thing that Jess missed that caused him to think about actually moving back was Rory. She was the only person that he could trust and that shared his passion for reading. He screwed it up with her and he was his fault that he lost her. 

--

Luke Danes wiped the counter off with a cloth. The morning rush was now over and now he had to prepare for the lunch rush. The only one left at the diner was Kirk, who was with Lulu just sitting there smiling. For once he actually looked happy, without any complaints or anything. His thought then wandered off to Nicole Leahy. They had an off again on again relationship, which Lorelai referred to as "Pulling a J-Lo and Ben". He just smiled to himself about the comment, he didn't really mind having an on again off again relationship with Nicole. What he really liked about was the fact that she was always around made him happy. She was dependable and he loved her company. 

He had these gut feelings that Lorelai hated Nicole; Luke didn't really trust it as much. He felt a little weird having Lorelai act all strange around Nicole and how Nicole would flinch every time Luke mentioned Lorelai. It was a very complicated situation. 

--

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

_-Kelly Clarkson_

_The Trouble With Love Is_


End file.
